A known method for producing of biocidal guanidine uses condensation polymerization of a mixture of hexamethylenediamine, dodecamethylenediamine and guanidine hydrochloride. When the process of condensation polymerization is completed, a 3-excess of hydrazine hydrate is added to the solution of the obtained copolymer and then the solution is heated (by means of reflux condenser until no more ammonia is produced).
The solution is then vacuum-dried, mixed with 1 mole of isonicotinic acid and heated by means of an oil bath at 150° C. until no more moisture is produced, see RU 2176523 C1.
The obtained product is hydrophobic polyguanidine; its aqueous solution is a biocidal agent intended for use as a disinfectant for tuberculosis.
Treatment of the obtained polyguanidine with hydrazine doesn't allow introducing a hydrazine unit into the polymer chain, since the polymer chain either fails to break (during brief heating) or becomes completely destroyed (during prolonged and/or more intense heating). In any case the chain cannot be preserved while introducing a hydrazine unit thereto during implementation of the method according to RU 2176523 C1. Biocidal polyguanidine obtained according to this method has low biological activity and a narrow spectrum of activity.
Another method for producing biocidal polyguanidine comprises condensation polymerization of α,ω-diamine with guanidine salt; the method uses hydrophobic α,ω-diamine mixed with hexamethylenediamine or with 4,9-dioxa-dodecadimine H2N—(CH2)3—O—(CH2)4—O—(CH2)3—NH2 at the following ratios, mass %:                hydrophobic α,ω-diamine 16-60        hexamethylenediamine or        4,9-dioxa-dodecadimine 84-40,wherein 1,10-decamethylenediamine H2N—(CH2)10—NH2 or 1,12-dodecamethylenediamine (H2N—(CH2)12—NH2 or N,N-bis-(3-aminopropyl)dodecylamine is used as hydrophobic α,ω-diamine        
                Implementation of the method allows obtaining biocidal polyguanidine with the following formula:        
where n=30-50;
R1 and R2═H, CH3, C2H5, C4H9, C8H17, CH2C6H5, RU 2324478 C2.
This method (RU 2324478 C2), which was taken as a prototype of the current invention, does not provide a sufficient degree of polymerization of input components (n=30-50) and does not allow obtaining a biocidal agent with high level of biological activity.
Biocidal polyguanidines of the abovementioned type (“metacide” and analogous solutions) have been in use for more than 50 years, which led to the emergence of a large number of diverse resistant strains of pathogenic microorganisms.